


Shovel Knight: Another World

by BowTheRaven



Series: Shovel Knight Stories [1]
Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTheRaven/pseuds/BowTheRaven
Summary: Suddenly casted away to another world, while fighting a new villan, Shovel Knight and the Order of No Quarter must find their way back to their own world.





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First story here, so I might need some constructive critisim. This story has nine chapters, each at least three notebook pages long. I've written down the whole rough draft on a notebook, so I can type and add on and fix things while typing the story, I'll try to upload a chapter per day, if I can. Sorry if there are any errors in the story, comment them and I'll fix them. I poured my heart into this story and written it in child-like wonder. i hope you love it as much as I do!  
Special thanks to my mother for pre-reading it.

"CRUNCH" Shovel Knight rushed through the field; he happened to step on a dry twig, scaring birds in the nearby grass, which started a panicked frenzy of squawking, screeching and flapping. But he wasn't deterred from his destination, Pridemoor Village! "Are you alright?!" Shovel Knight shouted at his lover and partner Shield Knight. "Yes, I am fine, Shovel!" They continued dashing as quick as they could."Hmm, I wonder if Black Knight will appear soon?", Shovel said. "What are you two love birds up to, hm?," Casually hummed Black Knight, who now was running along side them. "Speak of the devil..." Shovel thought to himself. "I suppose you'll be taking down the idiot terrorizing the village, right?", Black pondered. "I would hope so, we know nothing of his power though..." Shield Knight confessed. "Hmph! And you call yourselves heroes!", Shovel Knight growled and tried to ignore the comment. "His name is Mr. Mustachio, fits the name, he looks like a stage magician with a giant mustache. Covers his whole lower face, has the power to summon minions out of portals", grumpily explained Black Knight. "Thank you for the info!" happily exclaimed Shield. Together the three zoomed onwards to Pridemoor Village.

"HAHAHA! Come my minions, rise for your master!" Mr. Mustachio laughed as he summoned more minions from portals, the minions looking like goblins cackled as they tormented the villagers both human and animal alike. Stealing food, attacking and defeating guards and those who stood against them and making a mess of the people's houses. Floating in the air, enjoying the chaos and destruction, Mustachio laughed gleefully. "You have gone far enough villain!" "Huh?" Mr. Mustachio looked over to the location of the voice, to see brilliant blue, red, and black. "My, my, my, if it isn't Shovel Knight, Shield Knight, and Black Knight". The villagers heard those names and started cheering! "Shield, Black, lead them to safety. I'll handle those goons!" happily agreeing, Shield rushed the villagers to Troupple Pond to safety. Black simply sighed and went after her. "Aww, all alone now, whittle Knight?" Mr. Mustachio teased. The village was empty except for Shovel Knight, Mr. Mustachio and his goblins. "ATTACK!" Mr. Mustachio screamed. The minions proceeded to pounce on Shovel Knight, but deflected them with a charged swing of his shovel blade, then started to slash, bash, and hop upon the goblins' heads. "Tsk, tsk, my blue friend, but how will you fare with this?" Mustachio snapped his fingers and more portals appeared, and along with even more minions with it! Shovel Knight was barely keeping them at bay, so he was surrounded soon. "Oof, maybe I got in over my head with this..."Shovel Knight murmured. "Stop right there, criminal scum!" A regal but familiar voice shouted. Shovel looked upon the rooftop of a nearby house. "Greetings, fellow knight!" King Knight and the rest of the Order of No Quarter stood heroically on the rooftops. "It appears that you need my help from my fabulous team of knights!" exclaimed King Knight. "Excuse me?! Your knights?!" Specter Knight angrily shouted. "Calm down, Spec." Mole Knight said cooly. "Hee! remind me to punish him later!" Plague Knight nudged Specter. "I'm only doing this for the reward..." Treasure Knight cold heartedly sighed. "Hmph. Typical King Knight", huffed Polar Knight. "Come on guys, this is not worth fighting over!" An annoyed Tinker Knight exclaimed. "Indeed, mes amis! We fight in the name of justice! Hoh, hoh, hoh!" Proudly shouted Propeller Knight. The knights rushed down like a waterfall and with Shovel Knight's help, the unlikely team bonded together and took down every last goblin. "What! But..but-" Mustachio studdered. While distracted, Specter flew up and hit Mustachio in the back of his head with the base of his sytche. Mustachio fell down with a bang, and stood before him were the knights. "Give it up Mr. Mustachio" said Shovel Knight. "There is nowhere to run!" "Heh, heh, heh, that is what you think! Stupid knights!" Suddenly, Mustachio summoned a portal, but not one that summons minions... Suddenly the portal started to suck in the air around it, the wind was super strong! The knights grabbed anything that can anchor them down. But, one by one each knight was blown in. "HAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy your time-ly adventure knights!" howled Mr. Mustachio. Then peering behind a building, Mona stood, and saw everything that happened. "Crap! I need to find Shield and Black" Mona whispered, running to Troupple Pond.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Treasure acuseingly pushed a finger harshly into King's chest."ME!?" King Knight shouted, clearly taken back. "YES,YOU! If you hadn't convince us to help the townsfolk, we woulden't be stuck in..." he paused, "What ever this place is!" he gestured to the area around them. Under the setting sun, the lost band of knights were in a dirt clearing in the middle of tall grass, that was barely higher than Polar Knight. "Well, at least I was trying to save innocent people, not their gold! You greedy buffoun!" King seethed with venom."Oh, please," Treasure retorted, unfazed by King's insult. "You only wanted the fame and praise of the people." Treasure softly and dryly laughed. Embarrassed by the truth revealed and blinded by rage, King Knight charged at Treasure Knight... then stopped abruptly by a red armored paw. "Alright guys, that's enough fighting," Mole calmly stated, "We need to find a way out of here." King was furious about being stopped in his tracks, so began to scream at Mole, appearantly the most logical thing to do in his mind. His screeching was loud enough to stir a certain blue knight from an unconscious state."Hmph. You're awake." Polar casually stated. Everyone turned to the waking knight. "Where... what happend?" asked Shovel Knight, placing a hand on his forehead. The Order of No Qaurter was silent for awhile, until Plague Knight felt a harsh nudge, he looked back to see King avoiding eye contact with him. Realizing he was put on the spot, he nervously explained."Oh,u-um... ah, we think we are in another di-diminson." "Oh, I see..." Said the blue knight, trying to keep his composure so the others wouldn't freak out. Shovel turned his gaze to Propeller and Specter."Did any of you two surveied the area around us up high?" He asked."I did..." answered Specter."I found a large building but the place didn't look too...friendly..."Shovel was confused,"What do you-" he was interrupted by a russle in the grass. Just as everyone readied their weapons, a strange rock rolled towards them."What is-" Mole tried to ask, but couldn't finish, becuse the rock exploded into a light blue gas. Almost everyone inhaled because the surprize shocked them, then one by one they dropped like flies, except Specter, the only one who doesn't breathe."THAT ONE, IT'S STILL UP!" cried a mystrious voice. Specter tried to find the soruce of this voice, when he felt someting prick his withered arm, a dart! Next he found himself on the ground,feeling weak,struggling and swearing the person who did this to him and the others, he will personally drag their soul to Hell. Finally he fell into a fitful sleep."At last..." Someone in a lab coat, black glasses and short silver hair stepped out and sighed."We have the situation under control, Professer Soren." A man next to him wearing a gas mask stated, followed by other men."Good," Soren said, "Gentlemen our future lies here." He pointed to the sleeping knights, then everyone cheered. But unknown to them, a lone girl, hiden in the grass, watched the whole thing.

"Make sure they are tightly locked up." Soren said while his men and assistants carried the unconscious knights. Some trying(and kind of failling) to carry Polar Knight. "Uncle, what is happening?" A girl shyly peeked around the corner. "Well, dear niece, we were just working the night away, until we came accross a huge power spike in our radar. And right outside the lab! I believe these are knights of olden times, you know, where beasts were also men?" The girl stared at him. "Anyway, their essence is quite strong and-"He looked at her confused face." You know what, I don't expect a child to understand this...". He turned away to the lab and began to analyze the caged knights. "I am twenty years old", groaned the girl. She went upstairs to bed, an assitant watching her carfully."You know sir, she might try to do something, you know how she acts if she believes someone is 'innocent.'", an assistant said. "Don't worry she is obedient and is scared of the consequences if she dares challenge me." He replied, smiling.  
Sitting on her bed, the girl signed, "Shovel Knight and the Order are in trouble! I have to do something." Just then an idea popped to her head. She giggled. She gazed at her seven birds in a large cage and said, "Looks like we aren't sleeping tonight", she smiled mischeviously.


	2. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter on notebook was seven pages long! So this is the longest chapter in the whole story. Please enjoy!

The girl began to pack necessaries, tooth brush and paste, a small hairbrush, clothes, pajamas, books, debit card and video game consoles. She later went downstairs to get her medicine and a lot of snacks. Oh, right, her uncle was awake studying and he was a light sleeper... even if she did try to free the knights she would be caught immediately. She shuddered as she remembered what happened to her and to the animals she tried to help when she got caught. "There is no way I can pull this off..." she thought solemnly to herself, casting her gaze to the bottle of sleeping pills.  
"Unless..."

Soren being the only one left in the lab, late at night, worked fruitfully despite having insults thrown at him by none other than Tinker Knight. "Just wait till I get out of out of this cage, I'll clobber you my wrench so hard-" " Alright, we get it, you're soooooo intimidating!" Grumped King Knight. Tinker turned abruptly around and grabbed King's cloak, pulling him down to his level."Say that to my face, GOLDEN SCREWBALL!" Tinker furiously screamed. "Hey" Stepping in again, Mole put a paw between them. "Let's be smart and not fight." "Let's be smart, huh?" Softly chuckled Specter, his back turned to the group. "Said the dumbest person in the group." There was a sudden gasp. "You think I'm not the stupidest no more?!" Happily squeed Plague, a single happy tear rolled down his mask. Before Specter could retort, Mole screeched back, being compared to the demented alchemist. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-" Just like that, half of the Order was arguing. Shovel sighed, getting a headache from this mess before him. He was about to break the fighting up when he heard the lab door creak, getting everyone's attention. "Um, excuse me, Uncle Soren?" A girl peeked out of the small opening. She had pale skin with freckles covering her entire face and arms, bobbed brunette hair, and to top it all off, dark magenta glasses perched her face. "Um, I brought you tea and some cookies for you, since you are working so hard this night, you might be thirsty..." she walked in and lifted the tray to him. Even though it is his niece, some red flags went off in his mind. But he dismissed it quickly, she knows her punishment if she disobeyed again. "Ah, thank you Scout!" As he turned away, sipping his tea, the girl, Scout, faced the knights and winked at them, and left the room. "That girl, she is up to something." Shovel whispered to the group. Suddenly a spark of hope rised in their chests. 

"And that is what happened..." Mona recounted. Back in the world of knights, the valley has been conquered by Mr. Mustachio and his minions, so everyone went into hiding, including, Shield Knight, Black Knight, and Mona. "Plague told me not to come because the Order would be there with him, but I followed him just to be sure he was okay." "What a mess this is." Sighed Black Knight. "But there is a way for them to come back," Mona said, "We must head to Revolation Mountain." "What! Isn't it near where the Tower of Fate used to be?!" Shield Knight exclaimed. "Unfortunately yes, it will take us a few days to get there, with the current situation." "I see..." Shield trembled, remembering her time as the Enchantress. "Well, no use staying in this cruddy tent, let's get moving!" Black Knight said, standing up. The women agreed, and started packing for the trip.

He didn't know why but he was tired all of a sudden, and he was fine just 30 minutes ago. "Maybe I should go to bed..." Soren started to move out, with the knights glaring at his back. He trudged up the stairs to his room with Scout secretly following close behind, quietly. As the professor closed the door, Scout put her ear to the door and waited to hear snoring. Finally after a few minutes, she heard soft snoring, yes! Rushing to her room she grabbed her backpack and a travel sized cage with her seven parakeets, along with some bird food and cuttlebones, for the birds' well-being for the trip. 

"Are you sure this Scout will come help us?" Treasure asked. "It's taking her awhile." "Nonsense, didn't you see the mischievous sparkle in her eye?" Propeller interjected. "Yes men, have faith." Shovel said. Then the aforementioned girl opened the door and sat on her knees by the cell. "Hey guys!" She half wispered, "We will be leaveing soon. Oh, and I picked up your weapons and left them by the door outside the lab." "You are Scout, corect?" Asked Shovel, she nodded. "Well" Shovel tried to continue. "I'm Sho-" "I know who you are, Shovel Knight." Scout said. "What! How-" "In fact, I know all of you." She continued, "You are King Knight, Specter Knight, Plague Knight, Treasure Knight, Mole Knight, Tinker Knight, Polar Knight and Propeller Knight." Eyeing each knight with the corresponding name.  
...  
The knights sat in disbelief. "Ah, I know about you all because I read many legends and tales about you all when I was a child. You must be the real deal too, because my Uncle wouldn't kidnap ordinary people, nice to know all of you aren't legends. Oh, and my Uncle mentioned capturing you because of your essences?" She finished. All of the knights ( except one) sighed a breath of relief. "Wow you did something good for us for once, Plague!" Laughed Treasure. " Um, y-yes! G-g-good thing I did! Hee, hee!" Before the knights could question his behavior, Scout realized, "Oh, because you took their essences to make the Ultimate Potion to win Mona's heart! I've read that tale alot. Speaking of Mona... and Black and Shield Knight, where are they?" Scout said. "Oh, they were far away when that portal sucked us in." Shovel replied, not realizing he was missing some context. " A portal?! Huh, and I thought you guys were immortal." "What makes you say that?" Inquired Mole. "Well um... the year is 2XXX." "2XXX?!" Some of the knights shouted in surprise. "Shhh! Do you want Soren to wake up!?" Scout almost shouted herself. Everyone was silent. "Alright, we talked long enough! Let's get you guys out." She said, taking the key from her Uncle's desk. "Great, we'll leave bird face here, get his essence taken as a distraction, and the rest of us will escape here!" King proudly stated. Plague flinched, Scout noticed this, and angrily stared at King and said, "Everyone is leaving here tonight!" " I-it's just merely a joke..." he studdered. "Oh, and if anyone sees you, say we're going to a Medevial fair." "Why's that, cherie?" Propeller questioned. "Well, because you look like knights!" Scout said, as she unlocked the cell. Everyone rushed out of the cell, nearly trampling each other. "Now, follow me!" Scout commanded.

They came to the garage and stopped when they saw a very large rectangle on wheels made out of an unknown material. "Quick, on to the bus!" Scout shouted. Everyone just stood there, confused. Scout sighed, "It's basically a horseless carriage." "OOOHH!" Excited and curious murmurs transpired through the knights. "The technology of the future is quite fascinating!" Tinker awed. Scout added. "Oh, and be very quiet about it too! My birds are sleeping." Soon enough everyone got on the bus. "Ah good, James left the keys in the ignition. Heh, idiot." Scout giggled as she turned on the bus. "So you know how to drive this thing?" Tinker asked taking the seat next to Scout's right. "Um... no, driving is terrifying." Tinker stared at her in disbelief. "Worry not my little friend, this bus comes with the latest tech! Watch this!" She said excitedly. "Soren Tech Inc. Bus!" "Hello, 'namemissing', what is your imput?" The bus talked back! Tinker Knight was stunned! Scout gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Take me to Mount Revalation!" "Alright, 'namemissing', estimated time of arrival: four days, three hours, and fourteen minutes. Opening garage door." Suddenly the bus roared to life and slowly made it's way out of the garage. "Mount Rev-, do you mean Revalation Mountain?!" Ask Scout's little co-pilot. "Is that what you guys call it? Yeah, there are rumors of wormholes that lead to different time periods on the peak." "Ah the portals made by the Ancients, I'm sure there is a portal there that will lead us home there!" Tinker said excitedly. And off in the beginning of the morning, they rode to their destination, the only lead home.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Polar Knight sat at the back since the seats are connected, making the only seat big enough for him to sit on, he kept mostly to himself. Specter and Propeller sat together, Propeller playing a fighting game on the dual-screen console, (Scout gave her two consoles to the knights, to occupy themselves,) trying to figure out how the game works, while Specter silently stared at the two screens. Shovel and King Knight sat with each other, with King recalling a 'fabulous' tale about his adventure across the valley. Shovel Knight, being the polite person he is, forced himself to listen to it. Treasure Knight was playing on the wide screen console collecting every single coin he can, while in the seat next to him, Mole Knight is telling him the point of the game is to reach the goal at the end of each level. Plague Knight sat above Mole Knight, volunteering to hold the cage of budgies in place in case of an emergency stop, plus they were pretty to look at and entertaining to watch. Tinker Knight was still sitting co-pilot, looking at the scenery out the window. Lastly, Scout sat in the driver's seat, reading a book, letting the bus drive itself. Then Scout noticed she was hungry, and thought the knights were too. So she stood up from her seat, and shouted "Attention, everyone!" Everyone else looked at her. "We will be getting breakfast at a bakery down the road." Everyone cheered at the thought of getting food. "That means bread!" Plague thought excitedly. Bread was his favorite food, but nothing beats Mona's homemade bread... wait, Mona?! What if she isn't okay, what if she was hurt? What if the others found out the truth about their essences? What if they throw him out if they found out!? What if he never sees Mona agai-, suddenly the car in front of the bus stopped abruptly, so the bus applied the emergency brakes and everyone lurched forward. Plague had brought his legs up to his chest, his hand not on the cage, which caused it to tumble off the seat and crashed to the floor. That mistake he realized he made was the last straw. Scout heard a crash and upset screeching, so she shouted "Soren Tech. Inc. Bus, pull over!" The bus followed the order and pulled to the side of the road. Mole stood up, concerned with the noise in front of him looked over at the seat above him. What Mole saw was Plague shaking, his head in between his legs, apologizing to himself over and over, birds on the floor panickly flapping and squawking, with spilt water and bird seed on the floor. "Guys! There is something wrong with Plague!" Soon enough there was a crowd around Plague Knight. Scout looks over her seat and knows immediately knows what is wrong, she's experienced this before. "Everyone off the bus!" She commanded. "But we can hel-" "NOW" Scout interrupted Shovel Knight, who then and everyone else got off immediately, walking to the grassy side of the road, leaving Scout and Plague Knight. Scout then walked over the seat where Plague sat, kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on his back. "Hey" she calmly and quietly soothed. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine a feather, and with your breath, imagine it gently and slowly up and down in an even pace." Plague started this process after awhile, eventually following Scout's lead, until he fully calmed down. " Anxiety sucks, huh?" He gave off a tiny nod. "I have to take medicine for mine..." Scout admitted, not caring to elaborate. "What's on your mind?" She asked. "I-I'm just worried we c-c-can't make it home..." he quietly replied, now that everyone but Scout was gone, now he could tell her... "Everyone has their essence back!" He blurted out. "What? Didn't you use them to create the Ultimate Potion?" Scout was surprized to hear. " After I made the wish to destroy the tower, they returned to their owners...", suddenly a squawk came from the floor. "Sorry about the birds!" He quickly apologized. "That's ok, they survived worse." Scout sighed and continued, "Are you ready to let everyone on?" "Yes Ma'am! ...And could you um...help me tell the truth?" He asked, a little scared. "Of course!" She said.

The knights were sitting on the grass talking among themselves, when Scout called them back in the bus. They proceeded to walk back, unaware about the horrible truth about to be revealed to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Chapter 2! I noticed that in some people's headcanons that Plague Knight is an anxious bird. Which I identified with, because I grew up with anxiety, and when I came across Celeste, I was fascinated by the feather mini game. So I decided to incorporate it in to this story! Anyway, I hope you look forward to Chapter 3. See you later!


	3. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

"So, day two huh?" Scout rhetorically asked her co-pilot, who was on the verge of sleeping and waking up. "What?!" Tinker Knight groggily, but surprised asked."Heh, heh,... never mind." She replied.

Propeller Knight woke up to the rising sun shining in his face, and the sound of... familiar music? He turned his head to the right, and saw Specter clamly playing the gaming console, although he swore Specter said, 'that he would never touch the brick.' Yet, he was holding-no, PLAYING it,and it seem he was having a good time? "Specter?" Specter Knight jumped, embarrased to be caught. "O-oh... Propeller..." Specter said, scrambling to make an excuse, "I-I noticed you were having trouble unlocking some charaters...um-" Propeller looked at the screens, and of course the charaters with locked icons were now unlocked."Oh, thank you, ma cheri!" Propeller hugged Specter in gratitude. Specter was about to push him off, but the warm body next to his felt... nice. Propeller felt nice. Realizing what he was thinking, he promptly told off Propeller," Don't call me that ever again..."

Slowly, one by one, with the light of the sun and the sound of chirping and happy screeching of budgies, everyone woke up. Shovel Knight woke up to King Knight resting his golden head on Shovel's lap. He was about to wake King up,when he mumbled in his sleep,"The king needs his beauty sleep..." Shovel sighed, this was gonna be a long trip.

After many long hours on the road, it finally reached eight p.m. Scout felt a presence behind her, so she turned around to see Mole standing there, nervously fiddling his claws. "Can I help you sir?" "Well uh... we ran out of snacks and we're hungry." "Yeah because you ate them all!" Treasure shouted from the back. "Yes! I'm down to seeds over here!" Scout glared angrily at Plague. "Stop eating the bird food!" Scout shouted. Soon mostly everyone was complaining about how hungry and thirsty and how tired they are. Scout groaned inwardly, she looked out the window to see a building, Al's Steakhouse. She then commanded the bus to go to said building. Everyone noticed the sudden turn and was confused. "Where are we going?" asked Tinker. "We are going to dinner!" Scout said, with a smile. Everyone cheered as the bus headed to the steakhouse.

Dinner was mostly okay, with a few stares and hushed comments from strangers. Except for King Knight basically ordered the staff around, and eventually they ignored him, slamming his fist on the table and screaming at them for being ignored. And Specter Knight ordering ribs just so he could eat the bones, which earned disturbed and disgusted glares. Scout put her face in her hands and muttered that she'll never see these people again and she'll never take the knights to a restaurant again.

Late at 11 p.m., Scout sat in her seat, happy the dinner ordeal was over, especially after profusely apologizing and being told to never come back again. Now she knew how mothers feel. She found herself missing her room and a certain someone, even though she shouldn't. She looked back at the bus to see everyone was asleep, birds included. Good. She took her phone out of her backpack and dialed a number. After four rings, the other side picked up.  
"Hello Scout."  
"Hi, Uncle Soren."  
There was a moment of silence. "Look, I'm sorry about all this..." Scout apologized. "I know dear." A hint of anger in his gentle voice. "I'm surprised you're not chasing us." "Well the company will look bad if they chased a girl. And keep those knights comfortable until I see you again..." *beep* He hung up. The girl realized how deep the situation was, she glanced at the moon, praying that she could safely bring the knights home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like Propeller, don't you Specter?  
Look forward for Chapter 4!


	4. The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some tense moments up ahead...

"Keep going!" Mona shouted. Rushing through the safety of the dark canopy of the forest. "How much further to the mountain?" puffed Shield Knight, out of breath. "Just one more day!" Mona replied, as she, Shield and Black Knight fought their way through the thick underbrush.

Scout waited in line with a pile of items to every customer's shock, except the old lady cashier,(she probably saw everything with all her time working here.) Scout placed everything one by one on the conveyor belt, everything she had with her was two packages of water bottles, one box of soda, cuddle bones, extra bird seed, because no matter how much she tells him not to, Plague will continue to eat the bird seed. And a wide variety of snacks including cookies, crackers, chips, pretzels, pub mix, and rice cakes, in hopes that Mole won't eat them all in one day. She sighed as she took out her debit card, these knights are getting on her nerves.

On the bus, everyone was quiet, Scout knew it was a combination of homesickness, the fear of being caught by Soren, their essences being stolen, the sun beating more intensely today, making the bus hot and more miserable, and anxiety of what Mr. Mustachio has done to their home to top it all off. The air was filled with tension, as if one word would cause everything to explode. Even the budgies could feel something was wrong, only quietly cheaping once in a long while. Scout stopped glancing nervously at her passengers, and cranked up the air conditioner as high as she could, there, that should make things a little better. Scout turn her head to the widescreen console, that Treasure decided to give to her for a little bit, and she turned on her favorite game. But then she noticed her high score, the number of points was higher and the name next to the points went from SCOUT to TRESR. These knights are really, really are getting on her nerves.

The bus was a little cooler, but that didn't improve everyone's mood, and Scout didn't know when everyone started talking, but the frist sentence she heard came from Plague Knight. "Man, this trip is soooooo boring..." That comment struck a nerve with Treasure Knight, who wasn't thinking clearly, the trip wearing down on his mind. "Boring? You think running for our essences and lives is BORING?!" "Uh n-no that's not...um, I mean..." Mole stepped up for the panicked knight. "Easy Treasure, picking on Plague won't solve anything." "Oh?! You're part of the problem too, tubby!" Mole's eye twitched underneath his helmet. "You better take that back!" Brandishing his claws at Treasure. "Guys,please! Calm down!" Tinker called out from the front, noticing the pilot was gritting her teeth in irritation. "Oh! Let the ant preach to us!" Treasure teased. "ANT!? WHY YOU-" Tinker joined the ring of angry voices."Mes amis! There is no reason to fight!" Propeller tried to soothe the group. "Help me out, Specter." Unfortunately, the fighting had triggered something in his mind. "You think that I didn't noticed..." Specter mumbled coldly. "What? What do-" Before Propeller could finish, Specter harshly grabbed his shoulders. "-your little 'advancements' towards me?" Specter close to his victim's face. "Do you think I could fall in love with some arrogant sky-pirate!?" Heavily taken back by that harsh statement, Propeller found his inner strength to jeer back, with venom. "You're right, WHY would I fall in love with a COLD, HEARTLESS, SHELL?!" Specter was stunned for a second, hurt by those words, then with an animalistic growl, Specter shoved Propeller to the side of the bus so hard, the bus swayed to the right. The sudden sway spooked the birds, adding panicked squawking to the heated debates. "GUYS, PLEASE STOP!" Screamed Plague, in the middle of a nervous breakdown. "All of this could of been avoided if you permanently shut your trap!" King shouted, Shovel wrestling him all the while to keep him quiet. Meanwhile, Polar kept quiet, annoyed by the ruckus, he felt himself losing brain cells. Then, Shovel was pushed out of his seat by King, landing roughly on the bus floor. He got up, and was about to shout at the royal knight, until the bus came to a sudden stop, everyone's eyes landing on the front of the bus. There stood a furious Scout, frustrated tears in her eyes. "I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU!" She screamed. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS BETTER STRART WALKING TO THE MOUNTAIN, BECAUSE I'M TURING THIS BUS RIGHT AROUND AFTER I TAKE A BREAK!" She then proceeded to kick open the bus door and sat down by the side of the road, putting her head in her hands. Everyone stood in awkward silence, feeling guilty for themselves. "Well... someone should talk to her..." promted King Knight, obviously not wanting to be the one to do it. After a long while, no one volunteered, not having the guts to face the girl. Seeing this was going no where, Shovel Knight stood up and said, "I'll do it." He started to walk out of the bus, and before he exited, he turned to the other knights an said, "Make sure to apologize when we get back."

Shovel Knight took his place next to Scout, in the grass. "Hello." He said. "Hi..." she answered quietly. They sat there awkwardly staring at the sunset, until Scout began to vent. " I used to have eight birds, not seven..." "Really?" Shovel inquired, anything to erase the silence. "Yeah, she was white with a light blue belly." "What happened to her, if I may ask?" Scout smiled sadly. "You see, what Soren aims to accomplish is teleportation and time travelling. Of course, humans can't be used as subjects for tests... but animals can. So my uncle used animals in his experiments on teleportation and time traveling, of course the animals would get hurt. Some even died... so I tried to free the animals, but he caught me. As punishment, he used her for a test, her heart couldn't handle it, and she died of shock..." A few tears rolled down her face. "I just can't imagine what he would do to you guys..." Suddenly, the blue hero hugged the girl, making sure his armor wasn't painfully crushed against the girl. She was surprized. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, you did your best to take care of us, you are the hero we needed." Touched by his sincerity, she apologized back. "Thank you Shovel Knight. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I care about all of you, you're like a family, more than Soren could ever be." "How about we get on the bus, my lady?" "Of course." He helped her up, and they both proceeded to walk back to the bus. When they headed back, the girl was bombarded with sorries and pleas for forgiveness. "It's alright guys, we all just need a break, in fact..." Scout sat in the driver's seat. "Soren Tech. Inc. Bus, take me to to the nearest outdoor theater!"

In the night, with the other cars and people, the group sat on top of the bus, their eyes glued on the giant screen. Scout sighed of breath of relief, happy that everyone was enjoying themselves. She looked to her right, to see Propeller wrapped up in Specter's cloak, shielding him from the cold. Then sat Shovel with King falling asleep on his shoulder, but Shovel didn't seem to mind, mostly. Next to them was Plague, right arm hugging the birds' cage. (He insisted they watch the movie too.) Then Scout looked to her left, to see Polar, Tinker, Treasure and Mole sitting in content. A breeze flew by and the girl shivered. She forgotten how cold it was. Suddenly, Polar draped his giant overcoat on her. "Thank you." "Hmph." He replied, a small smile on his face. Despite the bitter night, everyone truly and finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drive-in movies are the best! Too bad Summers over. Until Chapter 5!


	5. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The final day of the trip arrived! What could possibly go wrong?

At last, the final day of the trip arrived! Scout smiled as she glanced at the estimated time of arrival meter, only 3 hours left until they reach Mount Reavalation. Scout turned excitedly in her seat, and cheered, "Only a few more hours till we reach the mountain! Who's ready to go home?!" Most of the knights cheered back, the others sat in silent contentment. "Question, Scout." Asked Tinker Knight. "What's up?" "What are you gonna do after we go home?" In her plan she never thought that far ahead, what was she going to do, she can't go back and face her uncle. "Eh, I'll think of something..." she nervously replied back. "Okay..." Tinker agreed, worried about the future of his pilot.

After the three hours passed, the mountains, the only thing that might take the knights home, came into view. Scout mentioned everyone to come to the front of the bus to see. Everyone pushed and squeezed together to take in the glorious view of the valley and Revalation Mountain in the middle of it. " Alright everyone," Scout chuckled, "sit down now, the bus is getting top heavy." Then within a few minutes, the bus pulled itself into the mountain's base's (fortunately) empty parking lot. The bus stopped in between a pair of yellow lines, and said, " Destination reached, 'namemissing' Have a great trip." Scout stretched and smiled, than made the announcement everyone wanted to hear. "We are here! Everyone off the bus!" Surprisingly, everyone made a single-file line, waiting their turn to get off. Making sure everyone was off, Scout grabs the cage of birds so they wouldn't overheat in the bus, and so Plague Knight could say goodbye to them. When she dismounts the bus, she saw everyone stretching and talking among themselves. Scout raised her hand to get their attention, and proclaimed, "Follow me!" And started walking towards the uphill admission booth, the knights trailing her, like a group of ducklings following their mother.

Approaching the booth, Scout pulled out her debit card, "Ten please." She was about to slide the card through the admission slot when she saw no one was behind the counter. "What..." then she noticed the business hours sign.

Mon. - Thurs.: 8am to 10pm  
Fri.: 12pm to 5pm  
Sat.: 10am to 9pm  
Sun.: CLOSED

"Of course..." Scout sighed, explaining the empty parking lot. Scout then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Specter floating beside her. "Let's just head to the gate." He pointed with a shriveled claw to a massive gate a few hundred feet ahead. "Alright..." she agreed, there wasn't anybody that would stop them.

As everyone came to the gate, they saw a problem. A padlock keeping the two gates shut tightly. "Of course!" Scout roughly set the cage of birds down, earning a few distressed chirps and squawks. Everyone formed a circle, trying to make a plan to get past the gates and tall fence. "Any bright ideas, anyone?" Scout asked. "How about we...hee,hee, EXPLODE it?" Plague said, taking a bomb out from his right sleeve. "No. We can't leave any traces." Scout sighed. "How about we let Propeller and Specter carry us over?" Asked Treasure. "I'm sorry my friend, but I don't think we are strong enough to carry you and Mole and Polar." Solemnly replied Propeller, Specter nodding in agreement. "How about I dig us a tunnel through?" Asked Mole with enthusiasm. "People would be suspicious if there was a tunnel in the ground, besides Polar would be too big to go through..." Scout shot the suggestion down. "Shovel, do you-" she noticed the blue burrower was not in the circle. She looked around, then noticed the said knight was charging a swing attack, aimed at the padlock. "No! Wait-" The shovel blade striked the lock, then, like magic, the lock opened and fell to the ground, unbroken. "Ha! I still got it!" Shovel Knight, proudly placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, guess that works..." Scout face palmed, but a soft smile on her face. The rest of the group followed the blue knight, who was already advancing on the hiking trail.

Shovel Knight marched up the hill, leading the group, next to him was Scout. She was telling him a funny life story while carrying the cheaping parakeets. Behind them Treasure and Mole, Mole engaging in the one-sided conversation about his favorite types of dirt. Next in line was Plague and Tinker talking about some sciency stuff. Picking up the pace behind them was Polar, who was carrying King, saying 'walking is for peasants,' much to Polar's annoyance. Finally, hovering above the group was Propeller and Specter, discussing some of their favorite books about romance. After an hour of hiking, the group reached the top. "Alright!" Scout exclaimed. "Now let's find a portal!" Everyone cheered, happy to find a way back home.  
*thunk* Polar Knight felt something hard prick his arm, he lifted it to investigate, to see a dart in his arm! Before he could warn everyone he collapsed to the ground. Everyone heard a loud thump, and turned to see Polar on the ground. The group was alerted, worried about what was wrong with Polar, then they heard a voice they never wanted to hear again...

"Hello, Scout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, nevermind.  
See you in Chapter 6!


	6. The Capture

"What?! How did you find-!?"  
"Simple, Scout." Soren walked out from the shade of the trees of the mountain forest. "My assistant, James, suspected foul play when he saw you bringing me tea, he'd never seen you do such a thing for me before..." Soren sighed, but continued. "So he set a trap for all of you. He purposely left the keys on the bus and tapped in to the Bus's command log, and then you gave away your destination before you left the garage!" Soren chuckled softly. "How sad that I trust my co-workers more than my own niece..." Scout stared at Soren with rage, cursing her own inability to drive. " But why?!" A voice called from the group of knights. Soren looked past his traitorous niece to see the smallest knight bravely staring him down. "Why do you want our essences!?" Tinker cried out. "Also simple." Soren pushed up his glasses. "They hold the key to humanity's future! And they all thought I was crazy..." Soren said the second part quietly so no one could hear. Everyone gave him confused glances, he then clarified. "Your essences hold the power to create a portal to your world, the year 9XX, so basically, the past." He continued his tangent, " You see, our resources are nearly gone, oil, coal, trees and clean water. So if we go back in time, humanity will live on for the next hundred years! And those who get in our way will be... eliminated..." The heros were stunned and scared at the thought of innocents getting hurt in the name of corporate greed. "But aren't we people too?!" Cried Propeller, clutching to Specter's arm. Soren sighed, "If it means to sacrifice a few to benifit everyone else, then so be it then..." He then snapped his fingers, not more than a second later, a tranquilizer dart, with a needle strong enough to pierce armor, found their way to each knight. They to tried to stay awake, but it was hopeless, every last one fell to the ground. With no one to protect Scout, Soren approached her with confidence. "Alright men, transport them to the helicraft carrier, take their weapons away as well." A large group came out of hiding, now following their boss's orders. "Come with me Scout, and grab your birds." Scout followed her Uncle's orders, and grabbed the cage of trembling parakeets, then proceed to follow him to the giant helicopter, her mind in great sorrow. "Come now Scout, the trip back in the helicraft will only be eight hours, a lot faster than a silly bus." Soren tried to comfort her. "I'm sure we won't tire of each other's company." Scout walked up the stairs of the helicraft hoping when the knights wake up, they would have a plan.

When Propeller woke up, he noticed the sound of panic breathing. He turned to see Mole and Tinker trying to calm Plague from an anxiety attack, Treasure and Polar watching in concern and King crying in the back of Polar's overcoat. Wait, where was- "Are you alright?" Propeller turned to the left sharply, to see Specter floating by him. "Ah, I'm fine as I can be, mai cheri!" Propeller perked up a little bit, then noticed a strange device on Specter's hands. They were connected together and covered the wrist down, they were shaped like oblong cylinders. Specter noticed his confused stare, he explained about the device,"Our captors call them 'shocking handcuffs', if you try to act out of line, they deliver a powerful shock. It must be strong to knock out Polar Knight." Propeller was surprized to hear that. Then he looked down at his hands, the handcuffs were there too! He looked at everyone's else's hands, sure enough, everyone had a pair of cuffs on too. "So what did Polar do?" Propeller asked. "He tried to attack the people who took away Shovel Knight..." "Shovel's gone!?" "Yes, he is..." Specter stopped, then tried to continue, but was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. "Alright, ghost, you are next." Said the lab worker that walked in. "And don't do anything stupid, or you and your friends will pay for it." Specter growled at the man and floated next to him. Then, without warning, sparks emitted from the cuffs for two seconds, Specter howling in pain, then the cuffs ceased to sparked, he landed on the floor in a heap. "SPECTER! YOU MONSTERS!" Screamed Propeller, trying to rush to his crush's side, only to be held back by Polar, not wanting the sky pirate to be shocked as well. "WALK. Do. Not. Fly." The worker seethed, unmoved by Specter's plight. "Get up. Unless you want your flying friend to be shocked as well." Using Propeller's safety as ammo against him. Dispite his body protesting, he got up, fearing for Propeller's wellbeing, and walked out the doors, following the lab worker and two security guards behind him. Propeller then found himself crying into Polar's chest, followed by everyone else, who huddle around the giant knight like a flock of birds in winter, hoping someone would come and save them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems hopeless now...
> 
> Is it?


	7. The Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was short, this chapter is longer.  
Please enjoy!

Shovel Knight found himself all alone, in a cell made of glass, but no matter how many times he punched, kicked or slammed into it, not a single crack appeared. He was glad they remove the weird handcuffs from his hands, or, with his actions, he would have been shocked several times. But in the device's stead came a new one, on his armored chest, stuck in place was a circular device that was... well, stuck in place, with a tube connected to it, which in turn also connected to a strange device right outside his glass cell. He tried to pry it off, but it was stuck like a really strong glue. He sighed as he sat down on the floor of his cage, his mind wondering to Black Knight, Shield Knight and Mr. Mustachio and his home. He sat there contemplating, until he felt movement, he looked up to see Soren there, writing something down on a notebook. He showed a page to Shovel Knight, pressing it on the glass. 'Hello Shovel Knight.' Shovel wondered why the professor wasn't talking normally, then Soren showed him an another page. 'Whatever you say or do, I can't hear, because you are inside bullet and sound proof glass.' Shovel sat in silence, then a question popped into his head. He pointed to the mysterious device on his chest plate, Soren wrote down as fast as he could, 'That device is to help extract your essence, once extracted to the mechanism behind you, it will generate a small, unstable portal to your world. The portal once will stabilize, and become permanent when eight other essences are joined in as well.' Again, Shovel sat in stunned silence, staring at the professor, he was going to sacrifice his and the other's lives, wasn't he? Soren wrote down a last time. 'Anyway, it is time for our presentation, sit still and be quiet.' Then Soren placed a large sheet that covered the entire box the knight was in. Shovel was now in complete darkness, then followed by movement later. Just where was he going to? The knight filled with dread pondered.

Specter was being lead to a testing room, he eavesdropped on the guards whispering behind him. "Who would of thought ghosts are real?" "Yeah maybe this means aliens are real too!" "Keep dreaming Darrik..." Once inside the room, the lab worker instructed Specter to face the wall, if he was caught looking elsewhere or he would be zapped, of course it was wise to listen... for now. As soon as the worker left, Specter took a peek over his shoulder, to see the same worker and another coworker through a observation window. There he saw the pair filling a syringe with a mysterious liquid. Specter turned back to the wall, fear overcoming him for the first time in a long while. That syringe can have anything in it, he began to panic just as the door opened and footsteps approached him. The person grabbing his arm set off a survival instinct, and in a blink of an eye, Specter broke free of the hold and bashed the the worker on the top of his head, using the handcuffs. After the blow, the lab assistant landed on the ground, clutching his head, then he screamed, "SHOCK HIM, SHOCK HIM!" Specter realizing his mistake, braced for the shock... but nothing happened. Everyone realized the shocking mechanism was broken in the impact. Using this to his advantage, Specter teleported away, as far as he could, disappearing in a red swirl. The room outside the testing room flew to an uproar in panic and chaos.

Specter found himself outside the lab, searching the windows for any familiar faces. Nothing...nothing...birds...nothing...wait, birds?! Specter quickly flew back to the last window. Sure enough it was the familiar group of seven parakeets, owned by Scout, so she must be in there, right? Keeping in mind he still had the handcuffs on, he tapped the window lightly, *tap tap tap* seconds later a familiar girl looked out, then her face lit up with shock and happiness. On closer inspection, he saw her eyes were red from crying. She opened the window to let the ghost in. She greeted him with a hug, "I'm glad you're safe!" she whispered. "Oh,...'those' cuffs..." she noticed solemnly..."I'm sorry if you and the others were hurt..." "It doesn't matter anymore little one", he spoke in his dark, hoarse voice "Uh, by any chance do you know how to get these off?" he asked, "Those are prototypes, so they should be kinda fragile". She looked around the room and noticed the stool she was previously sitting on. "Is it all right if I use the stool to smash them?", Scout inquired. "Go ahead. Don't worry about smashing my hands. I've been through worse pain..." he agreed, placing his hands on a table. Then within a few whacks of the stool, the cuffs broke, freeing Specter's hands. Scout cheered and stared in awe as Specter summoned his sythe, happy to have his cherished weapon back in his hands. "Soren had me locked in here, it would be a shame if...oh, I don't know, someoned sliced the door in half..." playfully and mischeviouslly, Scout nudged Specter. He didn't wait a second longer before Specter charged at the door, slashing it to pieces. "Awsome!" happily exclaimed Scout, grabbing the cage of birds. "Let's save the others!", Scout practically shouted from excitement, she rushed past the remains of the door, down the stairs, Specter floating behind her.

No one dared challenged the reaper wielding his scythe, the lab workers simply let the pair traverse the halls as they pleased. "The keys to the room and the cuffs have got to be here somewhere..." Scout frustratedly pondered. They tried asking around but everyone was too intimidated to talk. "Let's try this room" Scout directed Specter to a chemistry room. When they entered, Scout saw a familiar person trying to hide something in a drawer, Specter immediately rushed over, the blade around the person's neck. "What are you hiding!?" the person froze, scared for his life. "Calm down Specter, lower your weapon.", Scout calmly said. Specter did so as Scout approached the person. "Hello, Brian." "Um...Hello Scout!" Brian was a worker at the lab, simply helping higher ups. He is a retired mailman looking for work to ease boredom. "You have the keys, don't you?" Brian sighed, "I was told to hide them from you..." he took the keys to the cuffs and the room where the rest of the Order of no Quarter members were. "Here, take them, just don't hurt anyone." "One last thing..." Specter added, "Where did Soren take Shovel Knight?" "Last I heard, he was going to Bloomington City's Convention Center." Brian handed the keys to Scout. "Thank you, Brian!" Scout hurriedly said. The girl, birds, and ghost rushed over to the holding cell in the basement. "Good luck, guys..." Brian called after them. "I'm gonna lose my job after this..." he sighed.

Everyone was in a fearful state, even long after hearing people upstairs yelling and panicking. But deep down inside they knew Specter was up to something. So when Specter came into view, along with Scout and the cage of birds, everyone stood up and celebrated. With a click off the key, the doors unlocked, and their saviors appeared at the opening. Everyone huddled around Scout, waiting patiently for their cuffs to be removed. After the handcuffs were tossed aside, Propeller rushed over to Specter, giving him a spine fracturing hug. "Oh! I'm so glad you're safe!" "Yeah, me too" Specter wheezed out. "Hee hee, birds!" Plague gave the bird cage a hug, the cage's owners happily chirped back, glad to see their larger bird friend. "Nice to have you back my pilot." Tinker proudly stood next to Scout. "Also nice to see you my co pilot." Scout happily answered back. "I don't mean to interrupt your touching moment, but were are our weapons?" King impatiently asked Scout. "Oh they are upstairs in the storage room." Replied Scout, glad she ended up checking the room. She continued, "Let's get them and head to the garage, we need to save Shovel!" Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to run up the stairs, hoping their shoveled friend was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The charater Brian is my stepfather. While I wrote the rough draft, he pestered me about him wanting to be a charater in the story. He was just joking, but I decided to humor him by making him an important part of the story. Now the world will know of Brian, by a Shovel Knight fanfiction.  
Alright, until Chapter 8!


	8. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The second to last chapter! Happy reading!

"Quick, on to the bus! Um...again!" Scout commanded, directing the knights to a different bus, getting deja vu. Everyone rushed on as fast and orderly as they could, ending up in their original seats, during the road trip. Handing the birds to Plague, Scout then sat down on the driver's seat, luckily the keys were left behind, by accident this time, in the ignition. "Soren Tech Inc. Bus, go to Bloomington's City Convention Center!" Then the bus pulled out of the garage, this time to a new destination.

Soren peaked through the curtain, government workers between casual and top secret, were present, along with news outlets and journalists were out there too. He stepped back in awe and somewhat nervous. But there was nothing to worry about! Scout was tightly locked away and the other knights were restrainted and being tested for keeping them alive as long as possible, even if something happened to one, the portal will become unstable, but that shouldn't happen for a few decades. Everyone back at the lab has everything under control, nothing in the world could go wrong! He smiled as he saw convention workers push the machinery on stage, along with an unknown prisoner. "Stand in place, the curtains about to open!" The stage director shouted. Soren took his place in the center and straightened his tie; the curtains finally opened. When all eyes fell on him, he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, have I got the show for you today!" Murmurs of curiousity began to spread. "Silence", Soren calmly spoke in to his mic. "Now, everyone knows the future of our planet, once our natural resources run out, it will be a war torn land, fighting over what very little would be left, until the last two humans are dead..." he paused for dramatic effect, pacing on the stage. "But, we at Soren Tech Inc. have been looking for a happier ending to humanity. For many years we have searched and searched for an answer, until we came across... a very special type of...energy", he paused again, stopping mid-pace. "And so..." he put his hand on the sheet covered box, "We have collected this energy, and put a fraction of it in this box". He gave the box a pat. "Now I know what you are thinking...what does this box connected to this machine do?". Anticipation swelled in the audience. "It opens a portal to the past!" All hype died down after the unbelievable answer was revealed. Some groaning, and most getting up to leave. "Now, I haven't started the machine yet! so be patient..." Soren huffed out, most of the audience reluctantly returned to their seat. "Now, watch this!" Soren pulled a remote out of his lab coat pocket and pressed a button. 

Shovel Knight felt weak all of a sudden. He fell to his hands and knees and shook violently, so this is what it feels like to have your essence stolen from you, he was glad he was asleep when Plague Knight first took his. He watched in horror as the tube from the circle device from his chest plate extracted his beautiful, glowing blue essence. After every last drop was taken from him, he collapsed to the ground. 

"So yeah, my cat survived twenty minutes in the dryer..." Two backstage crew member were having a nice coffee break, when they heard someone barge through the locked backstage door, and heard large intimidating foot steps approach them. "Where is Soren?" demanded what look to be a giant viking, behind him were people dressed in armor, except for a girl. "Uh...on stage?" one of the workers said, trembling slightly. The group rushed on ahead, the large viking giving one last "Hmph" behind the group. "Man, we don't get paid enough to deal with that.", the other worker sighed. 

Soren hopes and dreams came true. "This is a portal to the past!" Everyone oohed and awed, slightly afraid at the small window to the other world. "And when all of the energy we collected is put to use, the portal will be stable and large enough to send troops and machines through, to collect its natural resources, long enough to last us a hundred years or more!" The audience cheered and clapped at the thought of humanity surviving. "Yeah! At the expense of innocent people's lives!" Someone yelled into a microphone, which paused everyone's cheering now sitting in confusion. Suddenly, an anchor attached to a chain was launched and hit the machine producing the portal, the crash causing the machine to break, the portal ceasing to exist as well. Soren was furious and surprized, how did she and those stupid knights- *CLONK!* Soren was briefly knocked out by a flying wrench, which boomeranged back to its owner, a very short man with a welding mask on. "Thank you, Tinker, Treasure". The owner of the mysterious voice came out. A girl, with some people wearing weird outfits took the stage now. "Mole, free him". The girl calmly ordered the large red armor clad person. The person named Mole walked to the box and ripped the sheets off. The audience gasped as they saw a short man in blue armor collapsed in the box. Mole set his claws on fire and scratched and clawed a hole to the side of the box. Out of nowhere, were the portal existed, shone in to existence, a blue orb, then the orb flew into the freed knight. After a few seconds the knight woke up, stepping out of the box, then the Mole Knight took out a blue shovel and gave it to the blue knight. "Thank you.", he said after seeing everyone was safe. After showing his gratitude, the girl nodded at the blue knight and proceeded to talk in the microphone. "Everyone, that machine used the life force, essence if you will, to make that portal appear. In fact, all of these knights from the past were captured just to power the dreadful machine. Please don't come after us". The girl tossed the mic to the side and ran off the stage, followed by the knights, just in time for Soren to wake up. "Someone call the police!", he said through gritted teeth. The only response he got was looks of horror and anger. "Guess I'll call them myself...", he slowly got up. 

"Go, go, go!" screamed Tinker Knight. "Well...uh" Scout stuttered. "JUST GO!" screamed Tinker again. "But if I set it to auto-pilot, we would not go fast enough to outspeed the cops!" "Then drive woman!" screeched King Knight from the back. "I can't drive!". Then the sounds of sirens started to come into hearing range. "Alright, fine!" Scout slammed on the gas and barrelled through the parking lot, into the road, where unexpected help would find them much further down the highway.


	9. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The FINAL CHAPTER! Please enjoy the conclusion!

Many cars honked and swerved out of the way of the out-of-control bus plowing through the lanes, going the wrong way, followed by police cars on it's tail. The sirens only added more stress to the bus's driver. "Tinker!" Scout shouted, not taking her eyes of the road. "Ask anyone with projectiles to open the emergency exit on the roof and disrupt the cops!" "On it!" he exclaimed, thinking of two candidates. He ran to the back of the bus, and shouted "Treasure, Plague!" He pointed to the exit. "Go up there, and use your mines and bombs!" Both got up hurringly, Treasure standing underneath it, giving Plague a boost. The hatch opened and the two knights climbed on the roof. The officers in their cars were confused what are they doing? Then it hit them, literally, they were pelted with mines in bubbles and chemical bombs. Eventually the cars took too much damage to continue forward. "Huh," Treasure stared at the motionless cars getting smaller in the distance. "I guess that is it, lets get back on the bus." Lifting his smaller companion on his shoulder. "Hee hee, that was the most fun I had in a long while!"

Hearing a giant plop, Scout looked briefly behind her to see the two knights returning, completing their job, Scout smiled, before looking up ahead seeing spike sstrips that now were passing under the bus's left side. *POP, POP* The left tires were punctured! The loud popping scaring everyone, "What was that?! Mole Knight screamed. "The tires! We-we have to go on foot now!" Almost shouted Scout, scarred and anxious. She noticed the bus was slowing down next to a forest, there! They needed to go to the forrest! "Everybody off! Head to the forrest!" she opened the bus door and grabbed the bird cage, following behind the pack of running knights.

"We're here", Mona panted, the group of three finally made it to the Revalation Mountain. "Any reason why we need to be here to perform the call-back ritual here?" asked Black Knight, crossing his arms, leaning against a tree. "Because any other place has a limit on how far you can go to other worlds, this mountain can go anywhere without limits", explained Mona looking for a place to start. "Here, Shield and Black", she motioned them to come forward. "Hold each other's hand and make a circle". Shield followed without question, while Black reluctantly did. After making the circle, Mona began to chant. Then a faint blue light appeared. 

Scout found herself being carried by Polar Knight, since she couldn't hope to keep up with the fast knights. It felt like they were running for hours even though it was a few moments. Scout wondered how far the cops were behi- "FREEZE". Everyone stopped in their tracks. Everyone turned around to see cops approaching but staying twenty feet away. Moments later, above them appeared a helicopter, that must be how they caught up to them so quickly "Release the hostage!" An officer shouted. The knights and girl were confused, then the police pulled a drastic move, pulling out their batons, the head officer screamed again. "Release the girl, now!" It hit everyone in the head, they thought the knights were kidnappers. "Polar, put me down." Sighed Scout. Polar hesitated, "But..." A final glare from the girl and he complied. Once to the ground, the girl walked over to the police force. "It's all over.", she thought. Even if she cleared up the confusion with the cops, the knights were still going to be captured and exposed to Soren's will. "Please..." the girl thought, please someone save us at the last moment, please....

Suddenly there was a blue flash! Everyone turned around in awe as a portal appeared! "Quick... it won't last long!" called an unknown male voice, from the portal. The knights took the chance and ran through the portal, just as Shovel Knight was about to enter, he saw Scout standing there between the cops and him. He ran towards her, offering a hand "Come with us!" he said expectantly. She looked at him, if she left she would miss this world and her home and her room- "Scout!" "Sir, don't interfere!" The pair saw someone slip through the cops, then she saw HIM. The source of her misery for the past twenty years, the knight's grim reaper running towards her. "Scout! Don't leave me here alone! I can't do this by myself! Think about this world's future!" She made up her mind. She grabbed Shovel's hand, and when Soren was about to reach her, she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, he fell down to his knees. "Goodbye Uncle, clean up your own mess." Then hurriedly, Shovel Knight escorted her to safety through the portal, like a real father would.

After everyone went through the portal, the portal closed, closing the past and future's seems. When Shovel and Scout walked through the portal, they saw a happy sight. Mona was soothing a crying Plague, Propeller catching Specter another spine crushing hug, following their example, King hugging Tinker, who was trying to worm his way out. Treasure and Mole were fist bumping each other and Polar was taking to Black, a smile on his face. "Shovel!" The blue knight turned toward the person calling his name. "Ah, Shield!" Shovel was suddenly lifted from his feet, being held bridal style by Shield. She nuzzled her face against his helm. "I missed you..." "I missed you too..." he replied. Shield then noticed a girl holding a cage of birds, standing awkwardly by. "So, who is this?" Shield asked. "Um, I'm Scout... I'm just here now... I guess..." Shovel butted in. "Nonsense! This girl helped us get home and in times of strife! It's a long story..." "Thanks!" Replied Scout. Soon everyone's celebrating was interrupted by a old, but familiar voice. "My, my, my, this is a touching moment..." Everyone looked up to see "Mister Mustachio!" Some of the knights exclaimed. Mustachio continued, "As if I wouldn't notice a glowing blue light coming from the forest. Minions, attack!" Suddenly, the large group was surrounded by a larger group of minons, then the fighting begun. Mona used spells from a book, Tinker throwing wrenches in a frenzy, Polar using his brute strength, King charging into small groups, even Scout was taking part, punching and kicking. Soon every minion was defeated, angering Mr. Mustachio. "Time for this to go full circle!" Mustachio opened a large portal on the ground, everyone trying to keep from being sucked in by holding on the trees. But before anyone got taken away, Specter and Propeller snuck behind Mustachio and team kicked the magician to the ground, into the portal. He screamed as he fell through, the portal then closing forever. "We did it!" Cheered Shovel Knight, soon followed by the others. "Come, let us tell the people of our victory!" The large group marched onwards to Pridemoor Village.

A month after... Scout walked through the village on her way to the bakery, she entered the store immediately greeted by the baker. "Good morning, Scout!" "Good morning sir!" "Here's your order." He gave her a basket full of bread. "How's your training going?" he asked. "Well the shovel is easy to matter, but the shield is kinda heavy..." She thought fondly of her parent-like mentors. "I'm sure it will get easier in time dear, good bye!" "Bye!" she replied, walking to her home she shares with Shovel and Shield Knight.

"I'm home!" She put the basket down. Firstly greeted by a cage of seven birds cheeping happily at her. "Hello, Scout!" Shovel Knight came in the room. "Shield's away right now." "Ah, just shovel blade training this evening?" "Actually, he pondered, "Let's just sit on the porch for now." Scout nodded and followed him outside. They sat on the steps, Scout putting her head on Shovel's shoulder, waiting for Shield Knight to return under the glorious and beautiful sunset.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> Shovel Knight and it's fandom was such a positive part of my life when it was downhill, I felt like giving back to the community... years later lol. I even have some short stories planned. The next big project probably won't be until after Shovel Knight Dig.
> 
> I like to thank my family for encouraging me to keep writing this story, again, thanks to my mother for pre-reading it. And, most importantly thank you all for reading!


End file.
